


Desperate Times

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cam whore AU, Digital voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis is more than distraught when he receives a letter stating his tuition is in default, and that he owes two thousand dollars in a week, or he'll have to drop out.His friend Prompto suggests a way for him to get the money, and Ignis is just desperate enough to look into it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta credit a lot of people for the ideas that will come to light in this, primarily @Craigthesaurus @TrashPopsicle @kumanaruu and @kawaiieek for being awesome.

Ignis Scientia stood before his adversary.

The bursar's office clerk. 

He slid the letter over through the small window, gesturing to it as he spoke. 

"There must be some mistake. I've received this letter stating my tuition payment is in default, however-"

"Mr. Scientia, you need to-"

"-however-" Ignis cut off the clerk, as recompense for interrupting his sentence. "-I- have a letter stating my tuition was covered one hundred percent by my scholarships." 

"I see that, but -I- can't do anything." The clerk responded, tossing Ignis' snide tone right back. "You gotta fax it to that number, and mail it to that address."

"And if it happens to not arrive, or if I don't pay this king's ransom for my tuition, in a week's time, I'm forced to drop out."

"Yep. That's what that letter in your hand says." 

"I-this is absurd." Ignis stammered, the letter becoming crumpled in his vice grip. "Where shall I come up with two thousand dollars in a week's time?" 

"Sir, there are people behind you, if that's all." 

He turned, and lo and behold. A queue of students had formed behind him. He couldn't even spare the hope that he was the only student in this situation. The clock was ticking. 

He turned, shoving the letter back into his bag, and walking away. 

"What the hell am I to do...I'll need to call..." 

He muttered to himself as he walked 

"Iggy! Hey, Iggy!"

He heard his name being called, and halted. He glanced behind him to see his classmate, Prompto, running to meet him. 

The blonde stopped in a huff, and clapped a hand on Gladio's back. 

"Dude! I've been calling you!" 

Ignis exhaled in an apologetic sigh. 

"I'm sorry, Prompto. I've just been at the bursar's office." 

Ignis took a few minutes to explain his predicament. He watched Prompto's face go from shock, to pity, to excitement in the span of five minutes. 

"Okay. Iggy. I'm gonna need you to hear me out. You're not gonna like it! But we can get you that money." 

Ignis tilted his head before adding a suspicious caveat. 

"Legally."

"Yeah! Okay. Somewhat legally. Mostly legally. It's cool. I know a few people that have done it." 

"Well, what is it?" 

An alarm sounded from Prompto's bag. He removed his phone, cringed at it, and shoved it back in. 

"I gotta jet to my next class, I'll text you the deets, okay?!" 

Before Ignis could stop him, the blonde was off running again. He checked his watch. His free period was almost over. He headed to his next period class, wondering what could be so lucrative that he could have the money in such a short amount of time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ancient History with Professor Izunia was typically one of his favorite classes, though today his attention was divided. His laptop screen was split, partially with notes for class, partially with a chat window with Prompto. 

> Okay, look. I know this is gonna sound shitty, and please please please don't take it bad. But you're hot.

> Thank you?

> No, no no look, this is great. Here. 

A hyperlink popped up in chat, though Ignis dared not click on it, salacious as the name sounded. 

>And just how many viruses will I get when I access this website?

>no, look, it's LEGIT. Two of my buddies used it, one found a sugar daddy, and one is STILL making bank!

Ignis frowned at the link, and glanced up at the professor. He swore the older man met his glance, despite their distance, and quickly looked back at his laptop. 

> What do I do?

>Whatever you want. Some dudes strip, some dudes jerk off. It's all peeps our age. I can help you get set up. Meet you at your apt after class?

Ignis paused, his apprehension seemingly noticeable through the chat, as Prompto started typing again. 

>You can keep it anonymous too, it's okay.  
I just...dunno any other way you're gonna get the muns. 

Ignis sighed, truly over a barrel. His only other options were to try to take out a loan at a massive interest rate, or hope try to pick up enough paid tutoring sessions to cover it. 

>Alright. I'll look at it after class. Meet me at 6.

>Will do, buddy. We'll get you thru this. <3 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis settled up to his desk, the dim glow of his laptop the only illumination in his room. He scrolled up in his chat log with Prompto to find the link, and sighed.

"Ignis, what are you doing..."

He clicked on the link, against his better judgement, and was met with a legality agreement. 

"By clicking this, you agree you are over eighteen, oh, I regret this already." 

He mused to himself as he clicked the link, and was met with an almost YouTube-esque interface. 

Link after link of videos, thumbnails marked "live." All seemingly young men, he managed to see more cocks on the front page of the website than he had in any anatomy class he has taken to date. 

"He wants me to...prostitute myself...?" 

He noticed a thumbnail of a clothed young man holding a book, and took a breath. 

"Down the rabbit hole." 

He clicked on it, and waited for the video to load. From what he could see, the young man was tanned, and fantastically built. His biceps stretched the fabric of his long sleeved shirt. The young man had his camera focused to keep his head out of view, but left most of his body visible. He was clothed, a pair of sweatpants doing a poor job at hiding his endowment. 

Ignis watched, enamored. He clicked the icon in the corner to turn the sound on, unprepared for what he was going to hear. 

"--in 732, the General continued to wage war. He was unprepared for his campaign to continue into the mountains. The winter decimated his numbers--" 

Ignis finished the sentence. 

"Leaving the general with half his troops to wage on. Bloody hell, this is the reading from Izunia's class...but I don't recognize him. Perhaps a different period?" 

The young man slipped a hand down his front as he continued to read, lifting his shirt up to expose his defined abs. Ignis felt himself swallow at the sight. 

He watched the man slip his hand down the front of his sweatpants, and palm over his cock. 

Ignis felt his own dick twitch to life at the sight. 

"Is he going to...?" 

He watched, stunned, as the young man tugged the front of his sweatpants down, to reveal his erect cock, and the crest of dark pubes above it. 

He tapped the volume down as he watched the young man begin to masturbate, somehow still managing to read as he did so. 

His reading was soon punctuated with tiny gasps, and the book slipped from his hand. He reached his newly freed hand up his shirt, exposing more of his abdomen. 

Ignis watched as the young man played with his nipple, and jerked his shaft. Watched as his moans grew louder. As he lifted the front of his shirt, and dipped to hold it between his teeth. He caught a flash of dark, short cropped beard, and tattoo before the young man lifted out of frame again, and continued to stroke himself. 

He gasped quietly at the display. His dick ached at the sight of this well built young man prostrating himself for who knows how many viewers. He gasped again as the young man came on camera, a thick stream of come landing on his sweatpants and sheets. 

"F-fuck...aah...l-let me know what you guys wanna see me do next time, 'kay?...ngh....later...." 

The young man reached over to terminate the livestream, though Ignis remained staring at the screen. 

He glanced down at his crotch, and could feel the dampness of precome in his underwear. 

He couldn't entirely comprehend what he had just watched. He heard a chime from his watch, and glanced to it. 5:45. He should get changed, Prompto would be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you just toggle this button if you want people to hear you, aaaand if you don't want your face to be seen, just make sure you stay here, or closer. There's gonna be a chat box, it'll list people donating, and the regular chat."

Ignis tried to focus on Prompto's explanation, but the anxious alarms in his head drowned it out. 

"I think I've got it, Prompto...and then the funds will be deposited?"

"Daily, yeah! It really saved my ass when my parents weren't around. Uh. I mean." 

Ignis narrowed his eyes. 

"A 'friend' used it, hm?" 

"Okay yeah, and me. Used to! J-just until I was stable. Look, d'ya want the help or not!?" 

Prompto backed away from the laptop. It sat, ready to stream. 

"Oh, far be it from me to stop you, Prompto. My apologies." 

"S'ok. Just uh....I guess text me if you have any questions, k?" 

"I will." 

Ignis nodded slightly. 

"Do I look alright...?" 

Prompto looked Ignis over. Dressed in a simple tucked in button down shirt, and black dress trousers with a belt, his friend answered with an "ehhhhh," and wave of his hand.

"I mean. You'll probably stand out by wearing clothes." 

He had a point. After all, that was what attracted him to the video he had watched earlier. 

"Alright. I shall...let you know how it goes, I suppose."

"Okay, Iggy." 

Prompto wrapped an arm around him to steal a hug, before backing away. Ignis walked the blonde out, and locked the door behind him. 

"Alright, Ignis..." 

He knelt himself in front of his laptop on his bed, just as Prompto showed him. The preview thumbnail showed he was visible from neck, to thigh. 

"Showtime."

He clicked to toggle to begin streaming.

_Title Your Livestream!_ flashed in a box on his screen. He hesitated a moment before typing. 

_Amateur - University Student, First Time._

The prompt disappeared after he filled the prompt. He tapped a quick hello into the chat, before leaning back. 

A moment passed, and the chat client pinged. 

>Ooh, you're cute. Too many clothes tho!

He exhaled, his nerves getting the best of him. Another user typed in chat. 

>bby is your mic broken? It's silent!

"Oh, hell." 

He leaned forward to type, careful to keep his head out of view. 

>Would you like to hear me?

He leaned back, and began to unbutton his shirt. He only made it down two buttons, teasing his viewers with a flash of cleavage before a response came. 

>Yeah, please. When you're ready tho. 

He recognized the user name. EagleShield.

The young man he had been watching earlier. He chuckled to himself. 

"Small world, I suppose." 

He tapped out a quick, semi-flirtatious response. 

>For you, Shield. 

He toggled his sound on, and sat back on his calves. 

"Can you hear me alright?" 

The chat responses came flooding in. 

>holy shit.

>YO

>Your voice is sexy!

He chuckled again, and noticed an audible ping from the chat. 

>A.Founder.King has donated $60!

His face lit up. His first donation. 

"Thank you."

Another ping, followed by a message. Again, the young man from earlier.

>EagleShield has donated $100!  
> Your little chuckle is adorable. 

He had to chuckle again, a bit shyer this time. 

"Thank you...You all seem to enjoy my voice." 

$160 already...He could work with this. 

He slipped his hands back up to his shirt, and resumed unbuttoning it. 

_Ping!_

>DragoonInHeels donated $69!

"I fear that will be a popular dollar amount, Dragoon." 

He managed to work his dress shirt open, and pulled it free of his trousers. He let it slip off of one of his shoulders, as he raised the opposite hand to tease his nipple. 

He bit his lip to stifle himself, and wiggled back. 

"Can you all see alright?" 

>Yes  
>yee  
>Show more skin!

He supposed he should give them a taste of what they came to see. He slipped his dress shirt off completely, and raised both hands to play with his nipples. 

A quiet gasp escaped his lips as he pinched, and teased his own nipples for his viewers. He mimicked the move he had watched earlier, sliding his hand slowly down his abdomen. 

_Ping!_

>BartendingGentleman donated $70!

"Mm...thank you...." 

His voice came out sultrier, as his hand travelled to unfasten his belt buckle. He continued to tease his nipple as he worked his belt buckle free, the nerves becoming sensitive from overstimulation. He tugged his trousers open, and slipped his hand in. 

>come on

> touch yourself!

A message caught his eye. 

>EagleShield: Take your time. No need to rush. 

"Mn...Thank you, Shield." 

He palmed over the front of his underwear. He arched his back to give the viewers a better angle, stretching his torso and abdomen out. 

>Give us some noises! 

"Would you all like me to be more audible...?" 

>yeah

>fuck year!!!  
>*Yeah!!!

>EagleShield: I would love it. 

He felt a flush grow across his cheeks. Was he flirting with him? 

Focus. 

He slid his hand into his underwear, and took his semi erect shaft into hand. 

He rolled his hips up, causing his trousers to slide down in the rear, and expose more of his underwear. 

>C'mon, let us see!

>I like your hips!

>Fck ur hot

He didn't notice the chat, trying to focus on the task at hand. He stroked his cock to a full erection, and removed his hand for the viewers to see his cock propping up the front of his underwear. 

>Cmoooon

> Let us see! 

_Alright, Ignis. Act as if they aren't watching..._

He moved both of his hands down to slip his underwear over his cock, leaving them, and his trousers bunched around his thighs. 

He used one hand to massage his balls, the other to stroke his shaft, his focus only distracted by the sound of pinging. 

He allowed himself to gasp, and moan out, stroking himself until pre-cum dripped from his tip. He thought of the stream he had watched previously. He was watching. Thought of the young man's body, his tight abs, his thick thighs and biceps. 

He thought of them being together. Of those hands on his body, on his cock.

He choked on a gasp, thinking about the man coming on screen, and of his gruff little noises. 

Ignis' head lulled over, as the thought brought him to orgasm. 

And on the other side of the screen. 

Gladiolus Amicitia got a peek at a pair of plush lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis had to field multiple texts the next morning, all from Prompto wanting to know how his experience had gone. He agreed to meet Prompto outside of where he attended Professor Izunia's class, prior to his period. 

He sipped at his coffee as he waited, leather laptop bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Hey!" 

Prompto waved excitedly as he ran up to Ignis. He paused, and looked at the door for a second, before muttering. 

"Weird. I think my friend's in this class. So!!? How was it??"

Ignis was a bit taken aback by Prompto's enthusiasm. 

"Lower your voice, please!" 

He hissed at his friend, motioning with his hand and glancing around, despite the area being deserted. 

"I was honestly pleasantly surprised. I received a little over three hundred dollars, after the percentage the website takes." 

"Hmmm. Two like that every day would just about cover you!"

"Unless..." 

Ignis clasped his chin between his thumb and forefinger, pacing a few steps before gesturing midair.

"I can find a way to make them more lucrative..." 

Prompto giggled quietly, shaking his head at Ignis' overthinking of the situation. 

"Well, that's easy. Just gotta be sexy." 

"I'm sorry?" Ignis stammered slightly. 

Prompto nodded, explaining in a hushed voice. 

"This one time, I wore lacy panties, and raked in almost eight hundred bucks in like, an hour." 

Ignis stood, mouth agape. Thoughts flew through his mind. _Where would one even purchase? How could I? I-How would they even look on me?_ Though only one confused word actually escaped his mouth.

"Lace...?"

"Yeah! Dude. What size waist do you have? I can get you something that'll really bring in bank." 

Ignis didn't get the chance to answer, as class let out. Prompto stood beside him as the students filed out of the class. 

Ignis kept his face turned, as if afraid to be recognized by his fellow students. 

"Hey! Prom!" 

A gruff voice, one that Ignis recognized. His attention immediately turned to the source of the voice. 

A student, tall, and broad shouldered, with a backpack slung over one shoulder, and a pair of aviator sunglasses propped on his head. 

"Hey! I -thought- you were in this class! Oh, shit, my bad, ah, Gladiolus Amicitia-" Prompto shifted to gesture to Ignis. "Ignis Scientia." 

Ignis swallowed hard, certain his face was aflame. He recognized the thick biceps, the tanned skin, and Ignis swore he could see a flash of tattoo uncovered by the taut hem of his long sleeved shirt. 

He looked up at the student, and held a hand out. 

"A pleasure to meet you." 

Ignis watched a moment of shock go across Gladio's face. Gladio held his hand out to clasp Ignis', and shake it. 

"The pleasure is all mine...Uh...You in Izunia's class?" 

"Yes, next period as a matter of fact." 

Prompto waved a hand in between their faces. 

"Yo, I gotta go. Iggy, text me that info, yeah?? Later Gladio!" 

"Later dude." He waved as Prompto ran off. "Sooo..." Gladio glanced away, making sure most of the students had dispelled, before whispering under his breath. "SageFire..."

Ignis' eyes went wide. He glanced around, before whispering through gritted teeth. 

"EagleShield." 

"I fucking knew it!" Gladio hissed excitedly. "Okay. We -gotta- talk. But I gotta go." 

Gladio swung his backpack in front of him, and fumbled for a piece of scrap paper. In the time it had taken him to find one, Ignis had already produced a business card. 

Gladio accepted it, and read off the lettering. 

"Ignis Scientia. Tutor, huh?" 

"Indeed." 

"Sooooo. I can use the phone number on here to ask you out for coffee, right?" 

Ignis chuckled sheepishly. 

"You could ask me right now." 

"Oh-oh shit, guess I could. So. After this class?" 

Ignis smiled, and nodded. 

"I'll meet you here." 

"Yessss. Alright. Later, then!" 

"Until then. Oh! Text me your phone number!"

Ignis called after him as he walked away backwards, nearly careening directly into another student. 

He walked into Professor Izunia's class with a foolish grin on his face. 

"Ignis." The professor greeted him, a smirk on his lips. Ignis shot him a polite smile in return. 

"Professor." 

He walked up the aisle, and took the seat he always did. He unpacked his laptop, and brought up his notes for the class. 

He glanced up and swore the professor was watching him again. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and slipped it out. 

_Figured I should text you my number before class starts, I know Izunia's a real stickler about phones._

He felt his heart jump. Gladio. He programmed the number in his phone under, before typing a quick response back. 

_That he is._

He opened a browser window to his social media page. He primarily used it as a messenger client with Prompto. An unread message was waiting for him. 

He clicked on the icon, and brought the missed message up. 

>Dude! You and Gladio! Serious chemistry!! Tell me he asked you out, plzplzplz. 

>He may have.

>YESSSSSSS GET IT IGGY

>Excuse me!

>You know what I mean. Catch ya later Iggy!

Ignis sighed, and minimized the screen. He maximized his notes, and slipped his phone back into his pocket, but couldn't quite focus on his work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis couldn't get out of class fast enough once the professor released them. He found Gladio leaning against a pillar, and tried to remain calm as he walked up to him. 

"Hey." 

"Hello again."

They shot each other a coy little grin, before walking to the coffee shop on campus. 

They settled down into their seats, in a quiet corner booth, both with a coffee in hand. 

"Okay. So let me get this straight. You're smart enough to be a tutor, hot enough to be a model, and you're doing -this- for money?" 

Ignis' cheeks flushed over, and he hushed Gladio. 

"An...error occurred with my scholarships. Given the time frame, it was this, or be forced to interrupt my studies."

"Drop out, you mean." 

Ignis nodded, casting his eyes downward. 

"Yeeeeeahhh....how do you think -I'm- paying for school? Shit, it was this, or the military." 

Gladio ran a hand over the back of his head, and exhaled hard. He looked at Ignis with a determined expression.

"Okay. We gotta get you that money." 

Ignis tilted his head slightly, lips pursed in confusion. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Yeah. I'm not gonna take the hottest guy I've ever met out for coffee and then watch him have to drop out. Nah. I got an idea."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"We'll stream. Together."


	4. Chapter 4

Gladio had planned it all out. They would meet at Ignis' apartment, and stream simultaneously, not telling the viewers they were actually less than ten feet away from each other. 

Ignis has arrived home to a package from Prompto, and a note. 

_Wear this, you'll really bring in the bank._

He opened the package, and felt a flush grow across his cheeks. Inside, sat two pairs of lace panties, one navy blue, and one black, both with matching thigh high stockings. 

"Oh hells...I hope you're right, Prompto..."

He carried the package into the bedroom. 

"Perhaps...the blue for today..." 

He stripped in front of his mirror, folding his clothes neatly and placing them on the dresser. He slipped the navy blue panties over his legs, and up his thighs. He was pleasantly surprised to see how well they fit, twisting in front of the mirror to see how they hugged his ass. He twisted back, and adjusted his shaft to lie flat against him.

"I hope that's sufficient..." 

He tested the soft stretch of the cloth with a pout. 

"The moment I'm erect, I'm going to pop out of these...Though I suppose that's the point." 

He sat on the bed to don the stockings, lifting them carefully up his thighs. They ended in navy blue lace, to match the underwear. He stood again, and turned in front of the mirror to check the seams up the back of the tights. He lifted his foot, looking at the blue sole of the tight, the rest of the nylon nude against his skin. 

"I can not believe I've not only considered, but am -actually- executing this plan."

He huffed, and pulled on his black dress trousers. He didn't want Gladio to know his surprise. He found his slippers, and placed them on just as he heard the knock on the door. 

He moved to open it, and waved Gladio awkwardly in. 

He was wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots and the same rusty red colored long sleeved shirt from earlier in the day, with a black, unzipped hoodie over it. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder. He waved, and looked over Ignis' bare chest. 

"You gonna start shirtless, Ignis?"

"Mm. Yes, I'm counting on you to be the allure." 

"Nah, if I'm any indication, they're gonna come to see you." 

Ignis glanced at the floor for a moment, before looking up at Gladio. 

"Thank you. For doing this with me." 

Gladio smiled at him, a sincere, caring little twinge. 

"I'm just sorry it took this for us to meet, or I would have asked you out -ages- ago." 

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I-I mean. Did you wanna go out? It kinda feels like we missed a bunch of steps, having already seen each other masturbate and whatever, but." 

Ignis tilted his head. He paused a moment in consideration, then nodded. 

"You can take me to dinner once this is all settled." 

"Yesss. You can pick, wherever you want." 

Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis, and pulled him to his chest in a quick hug. He let go just as fast.

"Shit, sorry, is it okay that I hugged you?" 

Ignis nodded, and wrapped an arm around Gladio to reciprocate the quick hug.

"Thank you again." 

Gladio moved over to the bed, and sat his backpack down. 

"Set up here, right? I can move your desk chair over, and sit the laptop on the bed."

"Yes. That's what I was thinking."

Ignis brought his laptop, and set it up where Prompto had shown him to. Gladio pulled Ignis' desk chair over. 

"You mind if I get comfy?"

Ignis turned to him, and cocked an eyebrow. 

"Gladio, we'll be mutually masturbating in a matter of moments. Please. Make yourself at home." 

"Alright, alright...figured I'd ask..." 

He toed off his boots, and slipped his jeans down his body. His socks soon followed, leaving him in his shirt, hoodie, and a pair of tight black boxer briefs.

Ignis all but stared at Gladio, his thick thighs and legs now exposed. 

"Good -god.- How often are you at the gym?"

"Every morning, baby. You like?"

"I should say I do, though more importantly, so do the people who wish to give us money. The money! How does the dual stream work, in regards to that?" 

"Don't know. Never done it before. I figure if the donations go to me, I'll just give them all to you."

"A-all?" 

Gladio's brow furrowed slightly. 

"Yeah? We're doing this for you, right?" 

"I-I suppose, but...what of your profits?" 

Ignis moved closer to Gladio, as Gladio took his seat in the desk chair, and swayed slightly side to side. He offered a small shrug. 

"I'd rather your shit gets settled. The money doesn't matter to me, Iggy." 

Ignis leaned, and pressed a kiss to Gladio's lips. Passionate, and conveying frantic gratitude that Ignis' words couldn't. Gladio smiled into it, before pulling away. 

"You're welcome, Ignis." 

Ignis pulled away, letting his hand trail over Gladio's thigh as he did. Gladio shot him an enamored little grin.

"Alright, I'm gonna get started."

"I'll remain quiet. Send me the invite, please."

Ignis kept an eye on Gladio as he began. 

"Hey, all. Sorry I'm in a little later than expected--Yeah, I know, FounderKing, my bad, my bad." Ignis smiled at Gladio, who smirked back. "I've got a surprise though. SageFire just started his stream yesterday, I don't know how many of you caught it, but we're gonna do a dual stream tonight, and we have a little competition planned."

Ignis settled on the bed in front of his laptop. He saw the invitation in the corner of his screen, and accepted it. A moment later, he was given the same chat as Gladio, himself in one corner, Gladio as the other. 

"Good evening, everyone."

The chat immediately began scrolling.

>oh shit are they together??

>no way man

>Sage! No shirt today! Niceeeee

_Ping!_

>A.Founder.King has donated $100!

Ignis smiled, and said a quiet thank you. 

"So here's the deal. Sage and I decided to have a contest. We're both gonna jerk off, and then whoever comes first loses."

>Oooh

>oh shit, dis gon be gud

>oh fuk

_Ping!_

>ImmortalLeonis has donated $200! 

Gladio watched Ignis' eyes light up at the donations.

>wait 

>what's the winner get???

Ignis smirked playfully as he answered.

"Whatever he wants."

Gladio winked at Ignis, and chimed in. 

"So if I last longer than Sage, I get to have sex with him."

Ignis nearly choked. He hadn't been apprised of that portion of the plan. 

"Is that so? Then, if I last longer than you, Shield...I get to ride you." 

Gladio felt the heat rush to his face at the wager. 

"You're -on-" 

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

Another $150 in the chat. 

"Then I suppose we should begin. Shield, if you'd like to start, while I get comfortable." 

Ignis slid off of the bed, and stepped out of his slippers. He gestured for Gladio to close his eyes for him to disrobe. Gladio acquiesced, until he heard Ignis' trousers hit the floor. 

Gladio opened his eyes as Ignis climbed back in front of his laptop.

"Holy shit..."

Ignis smirked at Gladio over their laptops, though all the chat could see was the tips of his stockings, and his hand slip down to press over his panties. 

"See something you like, Shield?" 

Gladio bit his lip, looking directly at Ignis. He mouthed 'oh my god' and nodded. 

"Yeah, I should think so."

>ONFG 

>ARE THOSE LACE

>YO

>GET IT SHIELD

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

Another $250.

Ignis worked himself to an erection, causing his shaft to slip free of his panties. Another two pings indicated another two donations to the amount of $250.

Gladio gawked at the image on screen of Ignis' cock popping out. 

"Oh, Sage, you're -so- cheating."

"We never outlawed outfits, Shield. What do you think, chat? Do you enjoy my new underwear?"

>YeS

>holy shit

>godddd

>asfasdfs

Ignis blew Gladio a kiss over their laptops. Gladio grinned mischievously. He focused on Ignis' body, staring over the monitor, and clearly masturbating to the sight of him. 

"God, you're sexy, Sage."

Ignis purred, as he stroked himself. He kept his method slow, working himself up, and watching Gladio. Who wasn't hesitating at all. 

"Not as much as you, Shield." 

Gladio bucked into his hand, intent on coming first. A few more thrusts had Gladio biting his bottom lip to stifle a noise. 

Neither of them paid attention to the chat, watching each other with flushed faces. Gladio squeezed his eyes shut as he came, biting his lip hard so he didn't accidentally cry Ignis' name. Ignis reached over, and sat a box of tissues on the bed; still slowly stroking himself to remain erect. He looked at the chat, a pleased smirk splayed across his lips. 

>Aaaaa Eagle no

>lmao is he throwin' the contest??

>fuck, I would too, have you seen Sage??

_Ping!_

"Shield, chat wants to know if you threw our contest." 

Gladio smirked at Ignis as he stood, eyes hungry with lust. 

"Nah. I won." 

He pulled his hood over the back of his head, and closed his laptop with a hand. He moved to Ignis' side, and pulled one of his long legs askew. 

Ignis made a questioning face, but didn't get the chance to ask, as Gladio dropped between his legs. His back to the camera, head covered by his hood, he took Ignis' cock into his mouth. 

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

But Ignis could only focus on the pleasure of Gladio's mouth. He moaned out loudly, drowning the continued pinging from the chat. 

He reached back to grasp at a pillow, glancing to see the webcam shot showing his abdomen flexing with his breaths, his hips and cock obscured by Gladio. 

"Aah-I'm going to-aah-nnghh...." 

Ignis wasn't able to get much warning out before he came into Gladio's mouth. Gladio made a small choked noise, pausing to swallow Ignis' come down, before continuing to suck, and milk him. 

Ignis' noises became almost worried with pleasure. He grasped at Gladio's head, holding the hood steady as he leaned up, taking Gladio with him. 

"T-Thank you, Chat.-nngh..." 

He pressed the button to terminate the session, and closed his laptop.

"A-alright, Gladio, n-no more, ple-please." 

Gladio removed himself from Ignis' shaft with a wet pop. He looked up with a proud grin, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"Too much?" 

"Not at all..." 

Ignis held a hand out to tug Gladio into bed with him. Gladio climbed up, settling next to Ignis, and looking him over. 

"You seriously look amazing like that." 

"Thank you. Shall I wear it while I take my prize?" 

He grinned, and wrapped a leg over Gladio's. 

"Your-oh. Oh right. Your prize."

Gladio rubbed a hand over Ignis' stockinged thigh. 

"Tomorrow, then? Or...should we get some practice in tonight?"

Gladio rolled Ignis onto his back with a hand holding his thigh, and pressed their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

"How much did we earn?" 

Ignis asked, as Gladio logged in to his laptop. He was snuggled into the larger man's pec, under his arm. 

"It looks like...about $1500, between the both of us. Well. For you."

"You truly mean it?" 

"Yeah, I told you. I can't keep dating you if you have to drop out." 

Ignis angled his head up to look at Gladio. He pressed a sincere kiss to his cheek, before settling back. 

"One more stream should give me enough to settle with the bursar, then." 

"Mmhm. The end of our contest."

Ignis looked down at himself. Still in his lace panties, which had been tugged hastily back up after finishing; One thigh high slouched closed to his knee, the other, still in place, sat on the leg he had crooked over Gladio's. 

Gladio rested his hand on Ignis' crooked leg, and stroked over his thigh. Ignis made a small noise at the gesture, and rubbed his leg against Gladio.

"You're okay with it? With...us having sex? I-I mean. I know I kinda sprung it on you, I was hoping it would make them donate more."

Ignis paused in thought, only for a moment. 

"I didn't hesitate, did I? Neither at the challenge, nor when you so accommodatingly helped me to finish." 

Gladio grinned, still somewhat high off of the rush of getting to suck Ignis off. 

"Okay, okay. So. What's the plan?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis asked Gladio to meet him at his place after class the next day, and to bring whatever he thought they would require. Gladio appeared as asked, with his backpack slung over his shoulder. 

"Grabbed your mail from downstairs, hope you don't mind." 

He held the few letters out to Ignis, who accepted them, and sat them on his desk without looking through them. Gladio followed him, and sighed quietly.

"Okay full disclosure. Small problem, Iggy." 

"What's the matter?" 

He closed the door, and followed Gladio.

"I gotta keep my shirt on."

"Mm. Because of your tattoo, correct?" 

"What...how did you...?"

"I saw a flash of it on your stream. Given you didn't remove your shirt for your last stream either, I assumed that was the reasoning." 

Gladio removed his hoodie, and draped it over the back of Ignis' desk chair. He dropped his backpack on the floor, and reached behind him to tug his shirt over his head. He held his arms out, flipping them over to display the expanse of ink to Ignis. 

"Goodness..." 

Ignis moved to Gladio's front, and ran a hand over the bird of prey on his pec. 

"Yeah. I paid for it with the money I got from doing this, not thinking 'huh, dumbass, people are gonna recognize a giant fucking tattoo.'"

"Yes, it's quite unique."

Ignis slipped his hand over Gladio's shoulder, and down the inked wing of his tattoo. 

"I supposed I'll have to have sex with you off camera to get to enjoy it in motion." 

He teased, though the flush over Gladio's cheeks conveyed the joke wasn't taken lightly. 

"I-I mean, if you wanna, yeah, I-" 

Ignis chuckled, and raised up to kiss Gladio's cheek. 

"I've no arguments against the shirt, Gladio. Shall I get changed, and we can begin?" 

"Uh, sure, Iggy..."

Ignis wandered over to his dresser to grab his clothing. 

"Feel free to disrobe, Gladio."

He moved to the bathroom to strip off his clothing, and change into the matching set of black lingerie and tights. When he returned, Gladio was seated on his bed in his boxer briefs, and shirt. Gladio glanced over at hearing the bathroom door shut. 

"Oh my god, Iggy. You still look fucking killer in those." 

"I thought I should put the effort forth." 

He moved to Gladio, and awkwardly climbed to settle onto his lap. 

"I was considering positioning ourselves as such." 

Gladio's cheeks flushed over again, at the proximity to Ignis. 

"Iggy, are you sure you want to do this?" 

Ignis pulled back to look at Gladio. He shook his head slightly, his lips turning down into a small pout. 

"I...I don't."

He watched Gladio's face fall, and quickly elaborated.

"Not on camera. But...I desperately need the money, Gladio." 

Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis. He pulled him in, and rested his head on his shoulder for a moment. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio, and kissed his cheek again. He felt strangely comfortable in Gladio's arms.

"Alright, Iggy. We'll do it from your channel, so the funds go straight to you." 

"Mn." Ignis nodded in agreement. "I'll sign in."

He leaned to position his laptop where he and Gladio could be seen from the chest down. 

He felt Gladio's hand sneak into the back of his panties, and rest over the top of his asscheek. 

"I need the lube out of my backpack, handsome." 

"Oh, bloody fuck, wouldn't have gotten far without it." 

He wiggled out of Gladio's grasp, and brought his backpack to him. Gladio pulled out the tube of lube, and a condom, and left them next to him on the bed. He stood before Ignis climbed back onto him. 

"Before we get started..." 

He slipped a thumb under his waistband, and lowered his underwear to the floor. He stepped out of them, and leaned to press a kiss to Ignis' lips. 

"Shitty as this situation is, I'm glad it brought me to you." 

Ignis rested a hand on Gladio's lower back. He smiled up to him, and leaned up to reciprocate the kiss. 

"I am as well, Gladio. You still owe me that dinner, though." 

He grinned through his chide. Gladio chuckled, and scooped Ignis up with a hand under each asscheek. 

"Just one dinner? Better make it count then. How 'bout that expensive Brazilian steakhouse?" 

Ignis giggled at being picked up, and placed a hand on either of Gladio's shoulders. 

"Sounds lovely, Gladio. Shall we?" 

He walked backward toward the bed, and set Ignis down so he could comfortably settle. He sat on his calves, and gestured for Ignis to climb onto him. Ignis paused for a moment, and removed his panties. 

"No panties?"

"Would only interrupt us to remove them, later."

Gladio nodded, and leaned over to start the stream. 

He shot Ignis one last smile, before clicking.

"Hey guys, Shield here. Hope you're all ready-hey, hey. Sage is right here, don't worry."

"Hello, everyone." 

Ignis chimed in, as he climbed to sit on Gladio's lap. He draped his arms over Gladio's shoulders. Gladio slipped his hand under Ignis' ass, teasing his finger into the crack. 

"As you know, Sage here won our little wager, so he's gonna take a ride on his favorite Shield." 

Ignis rolled his eyes at the crass euphemism, and found the tube of lube on the bed. He held it to Gladio, who uncapped it and smeared a fair amount on his fingers. 

He slipped a finger into Ignis, who wiggled his legs spread farther. He raised himself up to give Gladio better leverage.

"B-because of that, I doubt we'll be responding to chat much."

_Ping!_

Gladio made a questioning face at Ignis as he prodded at his hole with a second finger. Ignis nodded, his face already flushing over with heat. 

"Please." 

Gladio pressed the second digit into Ignis. He wasted no time in prepping his lover, pressing his lips to Ignis', and letting his little noises entertain their voyeuristic crowd. Ignis slipped his hand down to stroke Gladio in preparation, though he found his partner didn't require much assistance, already partially erect from the act of preparing Ignis.

"You okay?" 

Gladio whispered to Ignis. 

"You ready?" 

Ignis nodded. He rolled his hips down to ride Gladio's fingers once more, before raising himself, and hovering over him. 

Gladio grabbed the condom. He tore open the small foil package, and rolled the latex down his shaft. He grabbed the tube of lubricant, pouring a copious amount directly onto his shaft, and smearing it on with a sloppy movement of his hand.

Ignis reached back to guide Gladio's shaft to his hole. He carefully pressed himself onto the head of Gladio's cock. 

"Slow, baby...shh..." 

Gladio slowly rolled his hips up, as Ignis sank, until he felt him bottom out. Ignis looked at Gladio, swallowing hard from the sensation of Gladio's thick cock in him. 

"You okay?" 

Gladio mouthed. Ignis nodded, and raised himself up. 

_Ping_

_Ping_

He slipped back down Gladio's dick with a shuddered gasp. He repeated the motion, slowly, until Gladio's cock rubbing against his prostate caused his head to lull forward in pleasure. He kissed over Gladio's jaw, and up to his ear.

"I wish I could scream your name."

Ignis whispered into Gladio's ear.

_Ping_

_Ping_

Gladio pulled away, and looked at Ignis' face. His green eyes half lidded with lust, his hands tight on his shoulders.

He glanced to the laptop, and back to Ignis. 

"Sorry, guys."

In one fluid movement, he leaned, and shut the laptop. 

"What are you doing...?" 

"I want you to scream my name, too." 

He reached back, and tugged his shirt over his head. He discarded it to the side, and carefully scooted both of them to lean Ignis back into the pillows. 

"I don't want us to worry about anything except each other, Ignis." 

Ignis kept his hands around Gladio's shoulders. He pulled him forward to kiss him, lips parted and passionate. Gladio leaned Ignis' hips up to more comfortably thrust into him.

"You okay, baby?"

"Please, Gladio, h-harder." 

Ignis resumed kissing Gladio, before he was forced to part to allow him to thrust harder.

Gladio gripped Ignis' thigh, lifting it on to his hip, and digging his fingertips in hard enough to bruise. 

"God, fuck, Iggy, you feel -amazing-" His voice shuddered with pleasure as he continued to fuck Ignis, their eyes locked together. Their gazes were interrupted only by Ignis squeezing his eyes shut in bliss. 

"F-fuck, I'm close-" 

Ignis dropped a hand amongst the pillows to grasp at them. His other moved to stroke his own cock as Gladio's pressed against his prostate. 

"Come for me, Gladio, I want you to-"

"Oh-oh, Ignis!" 

Ignis felt Gladio's heat blossom inside of him. The sensation, and Gladio's cries, caused his orgasm to spill forth, his cock spurting onto his hand and abdomen. 

Gladio picked Ignis back up onto his lap as he rode his orgasm out, holding his pleasured body against him.

He pressed heated little kisses into his neck, before finally stopping his thrusts, and carefully easing out of Ignis. 

Ignis looked up to him with glazed over eyes. He nosed him, weak, and dazed.

"You okay, Iggy?"

He carefully rested Ignis back onto the bed, though he seemed loath to relinquish his hold on him. 

"Yes..." 

Ignis raised a hand to brush his tawny hair out of his face. Gladio removed the condom, and tied it off. He grimaced at the smear of Ignis' come that was staining his abdomen, no doubt from when they pressed their bodies together. Ignis chuckled at his expression. He looked down at his own abdomen, a similar smear across his skin. 

"I shall fetch us a washcloth, just a moment." 

"Nah, I can get it, just tell me where." 

Ignis shook his head, and scooted down the bed. He swung his legs over the side, and stood, still somewhat unsteady. He took the knotted condom from Gladio's hand, and leaned to press a sloppy kiss to his lips. 

He moved to the bathroom, discarding the condom and finding a washcloth. He ran it under the tap, and returned, wiping the come from his flat tummy. He brought the cloth to Gladio, and stole another kiss. 

He noticed the short stack of letters on his desk out of the corner of his eye. He moved to flip through them while Gladio cleaned himself up. 

Gladio watched as Ignis took one letter from the stack, and tore the envelope open. 

His brow furrowed in concern as he watched Ignis' expression go through the stages of grief. The letter bent in his hand where he gripped too hard. 

"You okay?"

He stood, and moved closer to Ignis. 

Ignis scoffed as he read aloud. 

"Dear Mr. Scientia. We regret to inform you, that due to a clerical error at the bursar's office, you may have received an erroneous letter concerning your scholarship status. Please disregard the prior letter, as your tuition is paid in full for the semester." 

Ignis tossed the letter in disgust. 

"I showed my genitals to the bloody Internet!" 

"Okay, but don't look at it that way, Iggy."

Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis from behind. 

"You made like, two grand. You can take a really nice vacation over spring break."

Ignis huffed, as Gladio tried to calm him. 

"You could even go with your new boyfriend." 

He twisted in Gladio's grip, his expression incredulous at the man's gall.

"I've gained two grand and a significant other, for only the price of my shame and modesty." 

"Hey. Small price to pay for all this." 

Gladio gestured down his side, causing Ignis to laugh off his frustration. 

"Silver linings, baby." 

"Silver lining, indeed." Ignis smirked, and leaned up to grin mischievously at Gladio. "Get your arse back in bed. And Gladio?" 

"Yeah, Iggy?"

"Get that bloody laptop away from there."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Desperate Measures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625567) by [Mars_McKie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie)




End file.
